A power outage or system failure may occur in the middle of writing data to a storage device. When this happens, data may be lost or become inconsistent. For example, if a system fails in the middle of an account holder withdrawing money from an ATM the transaction may unfairly favor the bank or the account holder. As another example, if a system fails during a lengthy computation involving disk accesses, it may take significant time to redo the computation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.